


Heir of Hell

by nedflounders (Sairuhbby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Demon Blood, Demon!Dean, M/M, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairuhbby/pseuds/nedflounders
Summary: Knight of Hell demon!Dean coerces Sam into drinking his blood and taking the throne via sex.





	Heir of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: Demon!dean fucks Sam so much over and over that he goes numb in like the legs/ass.  
> I know this is real short, but Tumblr is purging, and I don't want to lose this. If there's interest, I'm willing to expand on it.

“Dean, please. It’s been 13 hours.” It had started out well.

“Nope. Not til you say it, Sammy.” And now, Sam regrets letting Dean tie him down

“Dean!” Sam cries out; his brother has slammed into his prostate, only to back off. He glances up at the ropes Dean has him in. He can’t pull any more. Even if he could feel his muscles, he surely didn’t have the strength anymore. Where the hell did he learn to tie these?

“Say it, Sam. Say it, you can cum, I’ll untie you, and you can rest. I know you can’t feel anything else but the blood pumping around in your pretty cock, Sam. I’ll suck you off. I’ll lick you up one side and down the other. Leave hickeys on your balls. Take your head as far down my throat as it’ll go. _Just say it._ ”

Sam bucks at the image. “Yes! Okay? I’ll do it! Just, please, Dean! Fuck!”

"Tell me, Sam. Tell me what you’re gonna do. Let me hear you say it.”

“DEAN!”

“Sam.”

A low shudder runs through Sam as he begins. “I’ll drink. I’ll drink your blood from you and rule over Hell. Please, Dean. Please. Please.”

“Atta boy, Sammy.” The older Winchester pulls out slowly, earning a whimper from his brother. He bends down to make good on his promises but barely gets started sucking the other down before he’s shot off and passed out. Dean swallows his load quietly and smiles. He unties his partner, gently lowers his arms, and tucks him in, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Long live the king.


End file.
